1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric sound component employing a piezoelectric vibrator that vibrates by bending.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric sound components employing piezoelectric vibrators are known. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4203911 describes a piezoelectric sound component in which a casing holds a peripheral portion of a resin film and a piezoelectric diaphragm that is smaller than the resin film is attached to a central portion of the resin film.
If the piezoelectric sound component described in Japanese Patent No. 4203911 is to have a better sound quality in a low frequency band, the sound pressure in the low frequency band needs to be increased. With the piezoelectric sound component described in Japanese Patent No. 4203911, however, it is difficult to increase the sound pressure in the low frequency band by an amount sufficient to improve the sound quality.